


Неугасимый

by AlexMarek



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Canonical Character Death, Fix-It, Happy Ending, M/M, Past Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Visions in dreams
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29396496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexMarek/pseuds/AlexMarek
Summary: Во время битвы на Мустафаре Оби-Ван чувствует, что Энакин Скайуокер потерян не окончательно, и принимает решение спасти его.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 8





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Плаваю в каноне как тушёнка в бульоне - на момент начала написания смотрела только фильмы, Мандалорца и половину первого сезона Войн клонов (а также читала несколько книжек), соу, если я где-то всралась в фактологическом плане - поправьте меня, пожалуйста (но помните, что что-то здесь намеренно изменено, потому что фикс-ит).

Покалеченное тело Энакина с глухим ударом рухнуло на вулканический песок. Он взревел от боли, и этот крик отозвался у Оби-Вана болью где-то на уровне диафрагмы. Ему отчаянно хотелось уйти, однако его работа была ещё не закончена. Усилием воли он заставил себя обернуться.  
Энакин пытался вползти выше, но мелкие камни только скользили между дюрастиловых пальцев. Каждый рывок причинял ему боль, но он лишь съезжал всё ниже по раскалённому песку, извиваясь как червь. Зрелище было тошнотворным. Оно так резко контрастировало с образом, к которому привык Оби-Ван — блестящий, храбрый генерал, герой, Избранный, тот, кто восстановит баланс, — что этот диссонанс породил удушающую волну боли и сожаления. Не то, что следовало бы чувствовать джедаю, однако Оби-Ван уже понял — он не был таким уж безупречным джедаем, позволив себе незаметно и так сильно привязаться к Энакину.  
— Ты был Избранным! — выкрикнул он, и даже его голос не мог вместить всю горечь, которая плескалась внутри. — Предрекали, что ты уничтожишь Ситхов, а не примкнёшь к ним! Восстановишь равновесие в Силе, а не ввергнешь её во тьму!  
Оби-Ван не мог больше смотреть. Он развернулся и заметил, как что-то блеснуло под ногами. Он поднял меч Энакина — донельзя похожий наего собственный. Дыхание снова спёрло, а сердце сжали незримые пальцы, такие же холодные и твёрдые, как пальцы дюрастилового протеза его бывшего ученика. Боль оглушила его, но не настолько, чтобы он не услышал тихие слова, произнесённые на грани слышимости:  
— Помоги мне, Мастер.  
В тот же момент он почувствовал странное движение в Силе. Плотная, как покрывало, тьма, исходившая от Энакина, — нет, Вейдера, поправил он себя, — словно поредела на несколько мгновений, пропуская дрожащий отблеск солнца.  
Этого хватило, чтобы заставить Оби-Вана обернуться опять — и встретить горящие жёлтым пламенем глаза ситха. Ему показалось.  
Но то ощущение было таким реальным, как и та мольба о помощи, которую он услышал. Оби-Ван колебался. В Храме Йода сказал ему, что Энакина больше нет, что он был поглощён Вейдером — однако мог ли он ошибаться? Оби-Ван попытался потянуться к тому отблеску света, лишь чтобы услышать:  
— Ненавижу тебя! — вспышка тьмы отбросила его. Это было настолько же болезненно, как удар по обнажённому нерву. Удар по душе.  
— Ты был моим братом, Энакин! — заглушённая было обида взвилась с новой силой. — Я любил тебя!  
Боль вытащила наружу то, в чём он не должен был признаваться. Это уже не имело значения. Он не сможет убить Энакина, но он всё ещё может уйти, оставив его на произвол судьбы. Он подводит его во второй раз, но это было бы лучшим решением.  
Оби-Ван сделал было шаг вверх по склону, но сквозь тьму в Силе снова замерцал свет — последний отчаянный порыв. В этот раз ошибки быть не могло.  
Тьма не позволила Совету джедаев разглядеть Владыку ситхов, который всё это время был прямо под боком. Тьма могла не дать Йоде разглядеть того Энакина Скайуокера, который заблудился — но не исчез. Во всяком случае так оправдал себя Оби-Ван, когда ринулся вниз по склону, поскальзываясь на перекатывающихся под подошвами камнях. Он сделал выбор — не тот, который сделал бы джедай.  
В конце-концов, он знал Энакина лучше, чем кто угодно из Ордена. Энакин Скайуокер был слишком упрямым.  
Он чувствовал, как Энакин слабеет. Вместе с ним спадала и пелена тьмы. Оби-Ван надеялся, что это хороший знак. Он был совсем рядом, когда одежда Энакина вспыхнула, и почувствовал его боль как собственную. Оби-Ван, обжигая руки о раскалённый песок, втащил Энакина наверх и перевернул, пытаясь сбить пламя. Энакин застонал в забытьи. Рукава его собственной туники начали тлеть, но он небрежно смахнул зарождающееся пламя.  
Энакин тяжело и прерывисто дышал. Пламя успело опалить ему обе ноги и спину, кожа сходила вместе с остатками одежды, обнажая сочащиеся кровью раны. Оби-Ван подхватил Энакина под плечи и поднял, зашипев, когда раскалившийся дюрастиловый протез прошёлся по его шее. Энакин безжизненно висел в его руках, но Оби-Ван чувствовал его сердцебиение. Он прижимал Энакина к груди как ребёнка. Нужно было доставить его на корабль. Он выживет, если помочь ему сейчас.  
Тьма снова завихрилась в Силе, но теперь её источником был не Энакин. Палпатин прибыл проверить, как справляется его новый ученик, понял Оби-Ван. Он должен был действовать быстро.  
Не вполне понимая, как, ему удалось добраться до посадочной площадки. Пот катился градом и тут же испарялся с его лба, ожоги саднило, а лёгкие жгло, но сейчас все физические ощущения были задвинуты на второй план. Сознание Оби-Вана было сосредоточено лишь на том, чтобы отследить перемещения Палпатина, чьё присутствие ощущалось всё явственней, и его отряда, дабы не натолкнуться на него. Он не смог бы отбиться сам, и, что гораздо важнее — не смог бы отбить Энакина. Когда он ступил на посадочную площадку, он позволил себе выдохнуть. Покой, впрочем, был недолгим.  
— Мастер Кеноби! — услышал Оби-Ван взволнованный больше обычного голос C3PO. — Скорее! Госпожа Падме на корабле, она…  
О, Сила. Он забыл о Падме.  
— Мастер Эни?.. — C3PO заметил, кого Оби-Ван несёт на руках. — Он в порядке?  
Оби-Ван не знал, что ответить.  
— Ему нужна медицинская помощь. И его нужно немедленно увезти отсюда, — наконец нашёлся Оби-Ван, подходя к трапу. — Подготовь корабль к отлёту, C3PO. Выбери место как можно дальше отсюда.  
Причитая, протокольный дроид поспешил на мостик.  
Падме лежала на койке в медотсеке, над ней хлопотал меддроид. Вряд ли дроиды запрограммированы на это, однако Оби-Ван мог почувствовать его осуждение, когда он втащил Энакина.  
— После того, как её доставили на корабль, у неё начались схватки, — сухо сообщил электронный голос.  
— Как она? — всё ещё не отпуская Энакина, спросил Оби-Ван.  
— Состояние стабилизировать пока не удаётся. Положите раненого, он нуждается в помощи.  
Оби-Ван аккуратно опустил Энакина на вторую койку. Он знал, что на корабле была всего одна система жизнеобеспечения. Если ему придётся выбирать…  
Он снова подумал о том, что ему стоило оставить Энакина там.  
Меддроид переключился на Энакина, а Оби-Ван подошёл к Падме. Её грудь тяжело поднималась и опускалась, на лице застыла гримаса боли, а в углах глаз блестели слёзы. Он положил руку на её плечо. Падме открыла глаза и посмотрела на Оби-Вана затуманенным взором.  
— Энакин?.. — слабым голосом произнесла она, после чего вновь сжала зубы и застонала.  
— Он здесь.  
Голова Падме резко откинулась набок. За спиной Оби-Вана она увидела Энакина, лежащего на соседней койке, с обрубленными конечностями и покрытого ожогами. Падме почувствовала запах крови и горелой плоти и распахнула глаза от ужаса.  
— Оби-Ван… — простонала она, прежде чем внутренности сжала очередная схватка. — Спаси… его… и ребёнка… Обещай…  
Она закричала.  
— Помоги ей, ну же! — крикнул он дроиду, стоящему над Энакином. — Оставь его, я займусь этим.  
— Состояние стабилизировать не удалось, дальнейшее… — снова завёл дроид бесчувственным голосом.  
— Делай что велят, тупая ты жестянка! — перебил его Оби-Ван с нарастающей в голосе злостью.  
Дроид вернулся к рыдающей от боли Падме.  
Оби-Ван опустил взгляд на Энакина, с которого дроид успел снять большую часть остатков обгоревшей одежды, которую прижгло к телу. Ожоги были смазаны бактой, однако Оби-Ван был уверен, что без помещения в бакта-камеру у Энакина наверняка останутся шрамы по всему телу.  
Энакин застонал и зашёлся кашлем. Он хрипел, пытаясь вдохнуть, но кислорода в воздухе ему не хватало. Оби-Ван сжал зубы.  
Падме попросила спасти Энакина. Этот выбор был сделан за него.  
Так он сказал себе, доставая кислородную маску и надевая её на задыхающегося Энакина.  
Падме закричала громче прежнего, а следом раздался плач новорождённого.  
— Это мальчик, — известил меддроид, передавая ребёнка Оби-Вану.  
— Падме, посмотри, у тебя сын, — как можно мягче произнёс Оби-Ван.  
— Люк… — прошептала она в ответ.  
— Второй ребёнок на подходе, — сообщил дроид.  
— Второй? — переспросил Оби-Ван.  
— Она носит двойню.  
Оби-Ван сжал руку Падме.  
— Падме, у тебя близнецы. Тебе нужно держаться…  
Падме закричала, её ногти впились в ладонь. Второй ребёнок появился на свет.  
— Это девочка.  
— Лея… — так же тихо произнесла она имя.  
Падме протянула дрожащую руку и коснулась кончиками пальцев обоих детей, но затем её рука бессильно упала.  
Оби-Ван стоял с притихшими новорождённым на руках. За спиной вновь послышался хрип.  
— Его необходимо интубировать и подключить к системе жизнеобеспечения, — напомнил дроид.  
Оби-Ван всё ещё колебался.  
— Падме, ты ещё можешь… — обратился он было к женщине.  
— Нет… Оби-Ван, спаси их… Энакина. В нём всё ещё остался свет, — угасающим голосом проговорила Падме.  
Оби-Ван закрыл глаза и выдохнул. Он чувствовал в Силе четверых: два маленьких, но ярких огонька — Люк и Лея, один, неровно мерцающий, грозящий пропасть в любую минуту — Энакин, и последний, тихо дотлевающий. Падме приняла решение.  
— Подключи его, — ровным голосом произнёс Оби-Ван.  
Четвёртый огонёк дотлел.  
Оби-Ван аккуратно опустился на край койки, где лежала Падме, держа близнецов на руках.  
Рваные хрипы Энакина сменились гудением аппаратуры.  
— Он стабилен, — спустя некоторое время услышал Оби-Ван, позже, чем почувствовал это в Силе.  
Он сохранил жизнь Энакина.  
Оби-Ван опустил детей в наспех подготовленный бокс и задержал на них взгляд. Лея протянула крошечную ручку и положила её на плечо Люка, а тот зеркально повторил действия сестры. Обнявшись, они заснули.  
Оби-Ван вышел из медотсека и добрался до мостика, где молча опустился в кресло второго пилота. Он бегло посмотрел на координаты пункта назначения, чтобы понять, куда именно они направляются. C3PO пытался что-то спросить, но Оби-Ван его не слышал. Его сознание теперь было занято лишь тем, что делать дальше.  
Он ослушался приказа. Он не устранил ситха, которым стал его бывший ученик, он допустил гибель сенатора, а теперь у него на хвосте висит Владыка ситхов, а на корабле — двое новорожденных детей и искалеченный Энакин в бессознательном состоянии.  
Ситуация была дерьмовой.


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Короче  
> Летит Оби-Ван на корабле, выглядывает в окно, а там армяне в нарды играют.  
> *да, я должна была*

Оби-Вану нужен был план. Старый подразумевал, что он свяжется с Бейлом Органой когда… закончит, а затем встретиться с ним и Йодой. Что, конечно, стало невозможным. Даже если он скажет Йоде, что Вейдер смог уйти, Йода всё равно почувствует, что Энакин на корабле — сейчас его отражение в Силе было очень слабым, но Оби-Ван не сомневался, что для сильного джедая оно всё равно не останется незамеченным. Не говоря уж о том, что вряд ли Оби-Ван сможет солгать Йоде.  
А лгать придётся.  
Оби-Ван поморщился. Это однозначно был не достойный джедая поступок, пусть и необходимый, и однозначно не последний в череде подобных ему.  
Так или иначе, без помощи он обойтись не сможет. Он приготовился связаться с сенатором Органой, однако его отвлёк механический голос:  
— Мастер Кеноби? Вам нужна моя помощь?  
Оби-Ван перевёл глаза на C3PO. Тот явно ощущал себя не в своей тарелке, и пытался исправить это тем способом, на который был запрограммирован — помогать людям.  
— Да, — рассеянно ответил Оби-Ван, прежде чем Силой дотянуться до переключателя дроида и повернуть его.  
Яркий жёлтый свет в глазах C3PO погас. Оби-Ван не сделал дроиду ничего плохого, однако это тоже ощущалось как что-то неправильное. «Если бы ты делал всё правильно, не пришлось бы ничего скрывать», — нашептал гаденький голос в голове, от которого Оби-Ван мысленно отмахнулся. Болтливый дроид сейчас только помешает. И, скорее всего, придётся попросить сенатора Органу стереть ему память.  
Около приборной панели наконец возникла маленькая, идущая рябью голограмма Бейла Органы.  
— Мастер Кеноби? Как вы? — обеспокоенно осведомился сенатор.  
Оби-Ван выдохнул, готовясь произнести заранее заготовленный рассказ.  
— Я в порядке, однако… не смог завершить миссию. Вейдер ушёл, — даже на голограмме с низким разрешением можно было заметить, насколько усилилось написанное на лице Органы волнение. — В данный момент я направляюсь в отдалённую от Мустафара систему, и я боюсь, что кто-то из ситхов мог последовать за мной, чтобы отыскать магистра Йоду. Поэтому я хочу попросить вас пересечься со мной в пункте назначения. Подготовьте корабль с медицинским оборудованием, у меня на борту… двое новорожденных детей.  
— Детей? — удивился Бейл Органа.  
— Энакин был отцом детей сенатора Амидалы. Она знала, куда он направляется, и последовала за ним, чтобы переубедить, однако он… атаковал её. Роды начались раньше срока, — объяснил Оби-Ван. Повторно проигравшаяся в памяти ситуация теперь показалась ещё ужаснее, и вместе с тем вызвала волну отрицания. Энакин не мог этого сделать.  
— Что с сенатором Амидалой?  
— Она… она мертва, — вздохнул Оби-Ван. — Умерла при родах. Система жизнеобеспечения на корабле оказалась неисправной. Мне ужасно жаль.  
Плечи Бейла Органы опустились, Оби-Ван увидел на его лице шок, прежде чем тот опустил голову, покачав ей. Повисло молчание, нарушаемое только едва слышным гудением работающей аппаратуры.  
— Я передам вам координаты моего пункта назначения, сенатор. Сейчас нам нужно… собрать мужество в кулак.  
Бейл Органа кивнул.  
— Вас понял, мастер Кеноби, — хриплым голосом произнёс он и отключился.  
Оби-Ван выдохнул и откинул волосы со лба, закрывая глаза. Ему не раз приходилось сообщать о смертях хорошо знакомых ему людей, но эта действительно выбивала из колеи. Падме не была бойцом, идущим в первых рядах на фронте, да и шла она не на войну — она хотела отыскать человека, которого любила.  
— Что же ты натворил, Энакин, — фраза, которую он уже сотни раз произнёс мысленно, облекла себя во звук, и потянула за собой вереницу сомнений.  
Оби-Ван бросился на помощь так необдуманно и отчаянно, как когда-то сам Энакин рванулся вызволять его из плена на Джеонозисе — совершенно без гарантий на успех. Оби-Ван пошёл на поводу привязанности, которую смог осознать, но не смог отбросить, как диктовал Кодекс. И эта привязанность потащила за собой множество других бесчестных поступков, которые он теперь оправдывал необходимостью, которая и не возникла бы, сделай он то, что должен был.  
Оби-Ван боялся, что после всего этого, когда Энакин откроет глаза, в них будет всё тот же жёлтый огонь.  
Разум Оби-Вана был истощён настолько же сильно, насколько тело, и сейчас, в относительной безопасности, его утянуло в беспокойный сон, наполненный жаром и запахом железа.

***

На планете, на которой он в итоге приземлился, вставало солнце. Оно гнало тьму между скалами из рыжего песчаника, на плоской вершине одной из которых Оби-Ван приземлился. Местность была пустынной: на бедной засолённой почве не росло ничего, кроме красноватого лишайника, животные сюда добраться не могли — по отвесным скалам нельзя было взобраться, а существа, умеющие летать, предпочли селиться ближе к долине, раскинувшейся далеко внизу.  
Воздух был сухим и прохладным. Через пару часов солнце начнёт нагревать камни, раскаляя до такой степени, что к ним нельзя будет прикоснуться голой рукой, но к тому моменту Оби-Ван будет уже далеко отсюда. Хотя он пока не знал, где именно.  
Оби-Ван заметил прорезающий безоблачную синь белый всполох. Корабль Бейла Органы заходил на посадку.  
Оби-Ван развернулся взошёл на борт корабля, на котором прилетел. Это был корабль Падме, который он должен был вернуть представителям с Набу, но Оби-Ван уже понял, что сделать этого не выйдет. Энакин должен был остаться на корабле, а значит, Оби-Ван вместе с ним.  
Он зашёл в медотсек. Тело Падме лежало на соседней койке рядом с Энакином. Оби-Ван подошёл к бывшему ученику и положил руку на его плечо, ближе к шее, почувствовав успокаивающее ровное биение пульса. Затем он повернулся к Падме.  
Смерть обострила черты её лица, одновременно сделав её как-то меньше и уязвимей. Кожа побледнела и начала отдавать синевой, под глазами залегли чёрные тени. При всём при этом женщина казалась безмятежно-спокойной.  
Сердце Оби-Вана сжалось, когда он со вздохом поднял её тело, повисающее как тряпичная кукла. Он устремился к выходу.  
Сенатор Органа уже ожидал его. Когда он увидел ношу Оби-Вана, его лицо помрачнело ещё больше. Он молча принял тело, но затем произнёс:  
— Я до последнего не верил, что это произошло.  
Оби-Ван печально склонил голову.  
— Я бы тоже не хотел верить. Заберите её на корабль, я принесу детей.  
Близнецы всё так же мирно спали в боксе, необычайно тихие. Когда Оби-Ван взял на руки Люка, тот открыл глаза — такие же ярко-голубые, как у отца.  
Меддроид на корабле сенатора осмотрел близнецов и сообщил, что они в полном порядке, а затем подготовил бутылочки с детской смесью — маленькая Лея уже начала хныкать от голода.  
Оби-Ван покинул корабль, но Бейл Органа вышел за ним.  
— Мастер Кеноби, — окликнул сенатор, — я думаю, что Набу будет не против одолжить вам этот корабль в сложившейся ситуации, но если система жизнеобеспечения там действительно неисправна, возможно, вам не стоит продолжать преследование на нём.  
Только не это.  
— Я уже говорил вам, почему не могу последовать за вами, сенатор, — ответил Оби-Ван как можно убедительнее.  
— Вы можете подождать здесь, я свяжусь с лояльными людьми, которые могут обеспечить вас новым кораблём. К тому же этот скифф не приспособлен для длительных перелётов…  
— У меня нет времени на ожидание, сенатор, — перебил его Оби-Ван. — Мне не понадобиться новый корабль, я отправлюсь на этом как можно скорее.  
Он едва заметно повёл рукой, подавляя разум Органы. Оби-Ван надеялся, что его способностей хватит — разум сенатора нельзя было назвать слабым.  
Однако Бейл Органа моргнул, а затем повторил слова Оби-Вана. Трюк сработал.  
— Что ж, тогда удачного вам пути, Мастер Кеноби, — в голосе сенатора сквозила лёгкая рассеянность.  
— Да пребудет с вами Сила, сенатор, — кивнул Оби-Ван, а затем поднялся вверх по трапу. Бейл Органа направился к своему кораблю.  
Оби-Ван услышал, как корабль Органы поднялся в воздух, и тугой узел внутри, который завязался ещё тогда, когда он летел на Мустафар, немного ослабел. По крайней мере, теперь близнецы в безопасности. Они чувствительны к Силе, но вряд ли кто-то кроме Энакина, даже Дарт Сидиус, сможет отыскать их лишь по их отражению. Оби-Ван надеялся, что его пересечение с сенатором Органой также осталось незамеченным.  
Он закрыл глаза и прислушался к потокам Силы вокруг себя. Всё было спокойно, кроме того, что теперь Энакин ощущался… странно. Оби-Ван не мог понять, в чём дело — раньше, даже если его падаван терял сознание, он всё равно мог чувствовать его присутствие. Конечно, связь за годы, прошедшие после посвящения Энакина, ослабла, но Оби-Ван был уверен, что такого раньше не случалось.  
Отражение Энакина в Силе было подобно тому, как сброшенная рептилией кожа остаётся похожей на животное, которое её носило — имеет ту же форму, но не содержание. Оби-Ван чувствовал жизнь, пульсирующую в теле Энакина — но не его личность, как будто сознание было вырвано. Это его беспокоило. Он не ощущал и присутствия Вейдера — но что если Энакин, каким-то образом сумевший его одолеть, так же пал в битве? Тогда жертва Падме была напрасной.  
Тревога была похожа на волну холодной воды, которая прокатилась внутри тела. До этого Оби-Ван боялся, что Энакин проснётся всё тем же ситхом, но сейчас этот страх сменился новым — Энакин может не проснуться вообще, а сил Оби-Вана не хватит, чтобы это исправить.  
«Магистр Йода мог бы подсказать тебе, что делать, но ты решил разорвать контакт с Орденом, не так ли? Заморочил голову единственному человеку, который мог бы помочь тебе связаться с ним, да ещё и корабль украл», — заговорил в голове гаденький голосок, который Оби-Ван уже слышал ранее.  
Нет. Он не собирался бросать Орден — тем более, не сейчас, когда то, что от него осталось, рассыпалось по самым дальним уголкам Галактики. Несмотря на всё, что он делает, он обязан остаться джедаем. Грань становилась всё тоньше, и балансировать было труднее, но это был его долг. И… если оно того потребует, ему придётся отказаться от Энакина, с неохотой признал Оби-Ван. По крайней мере, теперь Галактике не грозит возвращение Вейдера.  
Узел в животе снова затянулся.  
Но тут где-то на границе сознания пробился слабый голос — не тот, что осуждал. Этот шептал едва различимо, но Оби-Ван вслушался в него.  
Возможно, ему придётся отказаться от Энакина. Возможно, тогда окажется, что все его усилия были напрасны — но не сейчас.  
Сейчас есть шанс всё исправить.  
Оби-Ван открыл глаза. Он не знал, куда именно отправится теперь, но центр Галактики точно стал небезопасным. Слабый голосок в голове, как оказалось, имел подсказку и на этот случай.  
Он решил отправиться туда, где всё началось. Оби-Ван потянулся к приборной панели и проложил курс на Татуин. 

**Author's Note:**

> Да, исходно финальный диалог Энакина и Оби-Вана на Мустафаре действительно был длиннее, и Энакин просил о помощи (что всё ещё осталось в фильме, но голос на этом моменте вырезали), на что Оби-Ван ответил, что помочь не может. Ну а я оставила только то, что удобно, потому что пусть эти все со своей драмой в жопу идут.


End file.
